


Aching 痛与渴望

by LanceRabbit



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceRabbit/pseuds/LanceRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry爱上了自己的导师Harrison Wells，发现自己被狠狠地欺骗了。</p><p>Harrison Wells|Eobard Thawne|逆闪电是怎么想的？</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aching 痛与渴望

**【Barry Allen视角】**  
 **Aching 上篇**  
  
  
“Ouch!”  
  
伴随着年轻人一声轻微的喊声，马克杯砰地一下掉到了地上，深棕色的可可夹杂着陶瓷碎片飞快地扑到了Barry的白色睡裤裤脚上。  
  
  
“……”Barry以平时根本不可能出现的慢速往后退了一步。  
  
左手揉着自己被热可可烫到的右手背，他摇摇头把自己脑中今天和新Wells相遇的情景晃走，低头看了看地上的马克杯残骸，撇了撇嘴角叹了一口气。  
  
本来可可溅出来并不是什么事，结果因为自己的走神而被热可可烫到然后又反应过慢地手一松……  
  
  
Barry用力眨了眨眼睛，飞快地收拾好地上的狼藉，听见自己的手机叮咚一声进来一条消息。  
  
他划开锁屏时意外地挑了挑眉，竟然有两条未读消息。自己走神的时候都没有发现有短信吗？  
  
第一条来自Patty Spivot，问了问今天Barry过得怎样，道晚安。  
  
他的嘴角弯起一个小小的弧度，这个女孩子真的很可爱，正义而且勇敢。他认认真真地捧着手机回复道：谢谢，今天还算不错。刚刚出了点小问题，我得重新泡杯可可了。晚安。  
  
发送。  
  
他下意识看了看已经没有红色印记的右手手背，还没来得及打开下一条消息，Patty的新消息又来了。  
  
“哈哈，好的。做个好梦，晚安Barry。”  
  
Barry耸耸肩，接着点开了下一条来自Caitlin未读消息。  
  
“我悄悄给这个Harrison Wells测了谎，他通过了。当然了，估计没什么用，我就是想确保一下……”  
  
当然没有用。Barry这么嘲讽地想着。他比谁都会撒谎，而且估计从来没有罪恶感这种东西存在。  
  
他皱皱眉放下手机，换了一条睡裤，把弄脏的那条扔进他今天下午回家刚刚清空的洗衣篮。再看了看厨房桌上的那罐可可，转身进了卧室。  
  
  
============================================================================  
  
Barry躺在床上在黑暗里盯着天花板发呆。  
  
Harrison Wells，这个梦魇一般的人。  
  
今天Wells的相遇完全出乎他的意料，虽然他清楚地知道对方从地球二穿越而来，不再是那个邪恶的逆闪电。虽然对方的态度确实和以前的Wells似乎完全就是两个人——这让他心里更产生了有些复杂的情感。  
  
Barry觉得自己很累。他不想去凝视那张在他心里代表着欺骗的面孔，不想和那个声音对话，不想见到这个和以前的Harrison Wells长得一模一样的人。  
  
他的一举一动一言一行，他的微笑招呼和蹙眉思考，他的神态语气和下意识的小动作，这一切都在不断地挑战年轻人的神经，无形中一步步把他的思维和精神逼向绝境。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Barry.”  
“Barry.”  
  
男人熟悉又低沉的声音响起，带着几不可闻的叹息。  
  
Barry的心脏狂跳起来，因为恐惧。  
  
  
这个声音的主人似乎只会给他带来痛苦。  
  
他曾经那么信任Wells，把自己和朋友的生命托付给他过。他可真是轻信啊。  
  
  
Wells不是个父亲的角色，和Joe不同。  
  
隐藏在黑框眼镜下的不只是一个高而瘦削的科学家，还是Flash的宿敌Reverse Flash。Harrison Wells比他更快，更强壮，甚至更聪明。  
  
他像是Barry的精神导师，他不会因为要扮演好一个长辈的角色而时时刻刻显示自己选择正义，选择顾全所有人。他会牺牲其他人——为了保全Barry。  
  
然后在一个适当的时间告诉Barry，所有的保护是为了最后的杀害。  
  
年轻的闪电侠当然恨，他当然恨不得亲手杀了这个男人。  
  
他更恨自己，轻信，而且如此容易地爱上了自己的导师，然后被诱导着发现真相。  
  
从头到尾都是错误的。  
  
  
好笑吗？  
  
起码他自己狠狠地嘲笑了自己。  
  
  
  
  
“Herny成功翻案释放会让你开心吗？Barry？”摘下了眼镜的博士嘴角挂着阴冷的笑意——Barry曾经觉得他的笑容那么温暖。  
  
“不，当然不会。”  
  
他的语气如此确定，好像折磨Barry Allen是他人生最重要最愉快的事情。  
  
  
“Ple…dn’t……” Barry张了张嘴，却发不出声音。  
  
“Hmm? What did you just say? Barry?” Wells的声音依然不急不慢。  
  
  
“A…aching……”  
  
  
Barry在黑暗中几近气声地喃喃着，褐色的发丝黏在了有些汗湿的额头上，他无意识地在床上缩成一团，痛苦得几乎感受不到氧气的存在，无助得只能用左手紧紧地抓住自己胸口的睡衣。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Barry.”  
“Barry.”  
  
低沉熟悉的声音依然在呼喊着他的名字。Barry觉得自己头痛欲裂。  
  
他的心脏再次狂跳，因为渴望。  
  
  
渴望Harrison Wells的声音。渴望他的碰触和拥抱。渴望他给予的关心和爱，所有的关注、鼓励和赞美。渴望他们彼此间坦诚的谈话表白，就像是从前那样表达Barry对他的重要性无人可替代。渴望他——  
  
像是因为干旱而奄奄一息的植物需要水分。像是潮湿不能成型的陶土需要阳光。  
  
——他是如此地渴望着那个人。  
  
  
他回来了吗？  
  
  
Barry看不见黑发的男人，看不见那双他曾经凝视过很久的蓝色眼睛。  
  
  
只有一片黑暗围绕包裹着他。寂静似乎在仁慈地拥抱着他。  
  
  
“Bye. Barry.” 男人轻声地说了两个单词。Barry几乎能感觉到他在逐渐远去。  
  
身体里有什么东西在死去，因为Harrison Wells要走了。  
  
  
Barry开始大口大口地呼吸着，试图用更多的氧气充满自己的身体。  
  
心底有一个细细的却不容忽视的声音在哭喊着。  
  
“放手吧！Barry！放手吧！”  
  
  
“No…….”  
  
年轻人在床上不安地翻了个身，再次把自己缩成一团，嘴里不断喃喃地念叨着。  
  
他的眉头紧紧地蹙在一起几乎要打成了结，眼睛紧紧地闭着，长而浓密的睫毛上湿漉漉的，眼角滑下一滴眼泪。  
  
  
“Please don’t leave me alone…..” 年轻人带着哭腔又有些迷迷糊糊的声音响起，回荡在被黑夜笼罩的卧室里。  
  
在床头站了许久的黑发男人弯下腰伸手轻轻理了理Barry前额的散发，低声呢喃了一句什么。  
  
Barry向熟悉的气息靠过去。  
  
  
“Checkmate.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
 **【Harrison Wells=Eobard Thawne视角】**  
 **Aching 下篇**  
  


  
1.        USB盘被打开。  
2.        台灯上的按钮指纹认证通过。  
3.        连续三次只有携带神速力粒子人员单独进入并且未有出售意向。  
  
Gideon飞快地把数据传送到自己的另一个终端上。  
  
“没有后悔。如果能看见这条消息，如果还有机会，如果依然没有后悔。回来吧。”  
  
  
===================================================================  
  
Eobard Thawne发现自己在原来的时间线上醒来，实验室里的钟显示是晚上十点半。他醒来时趴在实验桌上，戒指戴在手上，左手边摆着马克笔和白板擦。  
  
大概是昏迷了很久，他觉得自己现在头疼的快要炸开来了——  
  
Eobard皱紧眉头揉了揉太阳穴，习惯性地摘下眼镜捏了捏鼻梁。  
  
  
他顿了一下，微微偏过头从透明的写字板中看到自己的样子。  
  
还是Harrison Wells。  
  
  
被称作Harrison Wells十五年了，他已经习惯了这个名字。说实在的，他觉得自己叫什么其实没那么重要，重要的是他无论叫什么名字都能打败一百多年前的那个闪电侠就够了。  
  
不过那个小警察——自己的先人竟然愿意用自杀来改写时间线，这倒是他没有想到的一点。可是既然他阻止了自己存在的这条时间线，为什么自己回到了这里？  
  
他就这么坐在椅子上想了好一会儿。有些倦意，但头脑还是相当清醒。  
  
  
“叮”。  
Gideon的提示声打断了他继续思考的思路。  
  
来自自己的预设消息？  
  
  
“没有后悔。如果能看见这条消息，如果还有机会，如果依然没有后悔。回来吧。”  
  
  
Harrison Wells的脸上出现了一种复杂的表情，无意识地用右手食指抵上了自己的上嘴唇，抿嘴思考了几分钟后，他从椅子上站起来舒展了一下身体，感觉到自己的背因为长时间不正确的休息姿势发出了抗议。  
  
鼻尖还残留着刚刚手指上的一点可可香气。有一点搅乱他的思绪。  
涉世未深的那个年轻人，他的宿敌、一手培养起来的英雄，实在是太热爱这种盛行于21世纪年轻人中间的饮料了。  
  
  
“Umm.” 紧蹙的眉头没有松开，他走到实验室隔间的墙壁面前伸手，通过识别打开了这么一扇“门”。  
  
房间中央的台子上投射出Gideon的影像：“晚上好，博士。您准备回去吗？”  
  
Harrison抿起嘴点了点头，把黄色的逆闪电制服放到了架子上。  
  
“确认执行的话可能导致能量不足，剩余的神速力难以在短时间内再次回到这个时间点，时空旅行仓还需要两周完成和测试，”Gideon的电子音里透出了一些谨慎的意味，“确认执行吗，博士？”  
  
Harrison Wells在胸前抱起双臂，低声说道：“是我做出这个决定并且储存这些速度的，Gideon。执行吧。”  
  
  
====================================================================  
  
  
Wells在自己的别墅里没有发现那个年轻人，这让他从心底里冒出了一点自己没能完全压抑住的失望。  
  
两秒之后，他熟门熟路地出现在Barry Allen的家里。  
  
墙上钟面的短指针已经指向了12和1中间。Wells敏锐地捕捉到空气中尚未散尽的可可气味，熟悉的气息让他的心脏跳动得比平时更快了。  
  
他放轻脚步走进了卧室。  
  
  
  
床上的年轻人突然冒出来的声响让他微微惊了一下。一秒之后他意识到Barry在做梦。  
而且不是在做美梦。  
  
借着窗帘边上透过来的一点点路灯光亮，他看见年轻的闪电侠在床上状似痛苦地蜷成一团，不安地皱着眉头。  
  
赢了逆闪还这么难过吗？  
  
Wells略有兴趣地挑起眉抱着手臂观察噩梦里的Barry。在他看来他们只是分别了几个小时，但自己的神经却意外地活跃，叫嚣着要去触摸那个年轻人——就好像他们真的分别了几个世纪一样。  
  
他直到消失都没有后悔自己来到这个时代寻找闪电侠。或许闪电侠曾经是他学习的对象，但是现在，却是他培养起来的年轻人。  
  
  
Reverse Flash为了达到目的并不在意手段。  
  
  
因为憎恨，他用残忍的方式打破了Barry原有的生活，在远处关注这个孩子成长。Barry能活下来的唯一理由不过是为了能够让他利用而已，Wells对他的保护和帮助不过是为了最后的夺取和杀害罢了。  
  
这个认知无比清晰地出现在Wells的脑海里，他的心底升腾起了一种难言的情绪。  
  
这绝对不是内疚。  
起码他不承认。  
  
  
十五年。  
  
那时刚穿越到这个时间线的自己也不过三十岁左右。  
  
他知道人心易变，知道时间是个了不起的魔法师。但他同样坚定憎恨作为他的力量来源和精神支柱，是对抗这位魔法师的最佳武器。  
  
在Barry发现他的身份前两个小时，他储存起了从闪电侠这里窃取的一点速度——他真的没有贪心，通过计算他自己的速度加上这些正好能让他跨越一次时间线。然后他安排Gideon写下了程序，一条预设留言和三个条件。只有满足三个条件之后他才会收到来自自己的留言。  
  
  
当Eddie Thawne自杀时Eobard简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
  
“看来我们是不会再次见面了，Mr Allen。”  
  
这是他消失前最后想法。  
  
  
  
闪电侠一定会迫不及待地把那套别墅出售——说不定把STAR LAB也会一起废置。他还会把USB毁掉——他怎么会愿意再听见他说一句话呢？   
  
  
“Aching…”  
床上的Barry几近气声的轻声念叨打断了他的思绪。  
  
  
  
  
“Barry.  
Barry.”  
  
Wells轻叹着年轻人的名字。  
  
不管闪电侠在为什么而疼痛，一定不是因为他。  
  
Harrison Wells已经从他的生活里彻底消失了。  
  
  
他无意回来搅乱他的生活，他仿佛只是为了遵守自己的那句像是诺言似的预设留言。他没有后悔。  
  
——是了，十五年里他莫名其妙地对这个小崽子灌输了感情，他爱他。所以没有后悔，所以告诉自己如果还有机会，悄无声息地回来再看一眼。  
  
特别是他从时间线上消失再到出现，经历这段波折，他第一次几乎要感谢命运了——竟然给他一个真的能回来的机会？  
  
两周之后等时空旅行仓准备好了，他就会回到自己的时间线去，再也不会再回来。  
  
逆闪电和闪电侠的游戏已经分出了输赢，Barry Allen是这个世界的英雄，他年轻聪明，或许缺少经验，但他还有朋友和家人陪伴。而逆闪电则是一个脾气越来越古怪，充满阴谋，已经人到中年的老家伙。  
  
他当然不是什么好人。他不是放过了Barry，而是输给了Barry。  
  
  
他决定把自己的思路岔开。  
  
接下去的两周再去享受一下这个世纪还有的牛肉汉堡好了。  
  
  
  
  
“Bye. Barry.”   
  
Wells轻声说了两个单词，语调里依然带着连他自己都没有发现的叹息。  
  
  
“No…….”  
年轻人在床上不安地翻了个身，再次把自己缩成一团，嘴里不断喃喃地念叨着。  
  
Wells刚刚后退了一点的步伐停下了。他眉间略带惊讶地看着床上的人。  
  
Barry并没有醒来。  
  
但他的眉头紧紧蹙在一起几乎要打成了结，眼睛死死地闭着，长而浓密的睫毛上湿漉漉的。Wells接着微弱的光亮看到他的眼角滑下一滴眼泪。  
  
“Please don’t leave me alone…...”年轻人带着哭腔又有些迷迷糊糊的声音响起，回荡在被黑夜笼罩的卧室里。  
  
Wells几乎要在心里举起双手向这个年轻人投降了。  
  
他忍不住弯下腰伸出手，轻轻理了理对方额前被薄汗濡湿的散发。  
  
  
“Aching. Me too.” 他低声嘟囔道。感到自己的气息和Barry的交汇在了一起。  
  
年轻人迷糊地往他的手掌里蹭了蹭脸，稍稍安稳了些。  
  
  
Harrison Wells感受到的非但是疼痛，还有渴望。  
  
  
——“Checkmate.”  
  
  
这次换成我被你将军了。  
Mr Allen。  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
